A Fiery Affair
by gti88
Summary: Hesitating, on purpose or not, you don't know, he takes a seat down next to her…he puts hand on her thigh…it starts sliding excruciatingly slowly…back and forth…the fingers of his hand venture beneath the hem of the dress for the briefest of seconds…you c


**A/N What's hotter than a watery affair? Well…immensely difficult to write, but the ultimate in smutfics…enjoy…**

/watch?v=so8j9lD3xqo

**A Fiery Affair…**

You are listening to the music, beginning to immerse yourself in the initial sounds, as you start to feel the lyrics and rhythm begin to infiltrate your body…

You keep your head down, re-reading the piece of paper in your hand over and over, and waiting…waiting for when they come…

You received the note, and you came here, sat down, and you still wait…your heart starts to race, and the anticipation builds…your foot begins to tap, as you start to become impatient, and all kinds of possibilities race through your mind…

Suddenly, you hear it…slow, deliberate footsteps…two people are walking in the corridor outside...they stop.

You hold your breath, as you watch the handle turn, slowly…the door opens effortlessly on well-oiled hinges…and you see them, the people who promised to show are standing there…

She walks in first, her vivid red hair bouncing with each step…a suggestive grin plays on her lips, revealing brilliant white teeth…her cinnamon eyes sparkle, the intensity of her gaze making your heart skip a beat…a lacy dress accentuates her figure, and your eyes involuntarily wonder down…and further down, as unbidden images enter your mind…

She turns away towards the man behind her…your watch her body sway, as she takes two slow steps…her heels hit the floor hard, and her hair still bounces…you see the thin material of the black dress shift with her motion…

No words are exchanged between them…he snakes a strong arm around her waist, and you see them exchange the briefest of glances…somehow, you know they said everything they needed to in that second-long contact…that's before his gray eyes strike you suddenly…

You feel his intensity…your breath becomes shallow, and your hands are clutched tightly in one another…you can feel sweat brake out on your forehead…

He still doesn't take his eyes off you…your heart is still pounding…wonder and anxiety starts to fill you…slowly, thoughtfully almost, he takes his arm off her waist, and walks towards you, quite in the same manner…you know, you know he knows what you're feeling…

His silver blonde shines in the sunlight entering through the window…you see a desire in his eyes…you start to tremble, as he slowly approaches…

He stops right in front of you…two chiseled, muscular arms lean on the arms of the chair, and you suddenly see his face in front of you…your mind vaguely registers the other woman, smiling quite widely, and leaning against the door, her arms crossed across her chest…you know she's enjoying your torture…

The faint smell of a cologne enters your nostrils…you can feel yourself losing control…it mingles with the proximity, starting to turn you on…your breath starts coming in shorter gasps, as his face is inches away, and inching closer…

Then your lips meet, and it's electric…a jolt rivets through you, and you shiver with the pleasure…a rhythmic pattern is established, and you feel more daring by the second…wanting to let loose, let wild…your arms grip those of the chair…controlling yourself is increasingly harder…your mind clouds, and you know you _want _to…_need _to…

The sound of the heels becomes louder, and the steps more rapid…from the corner of your eye, you see her…

You feel her behind you…two soft hands take hold of your shoulders…their circular motion relaxes you even more…waves of pleasure travel through you…involuntarily, you break the kiss, leaning your had back…a groan of utter pleasure escapes you…

The massage continues…ever so slowly and rhythmically…you instinctively roll your shoulders forward…your shiver with pleasure…

Two strong hands start massaging your thighs…it's intoxicating, empowering…yet it weakens you, makes you feel vulnerable…your legs drift apart of their own accord…

Those persistent hands drift closer to your waist…your mind is a haze, as you feel primal instincts take hold…your breath intensifies, and your heart starts to beat faster and faster…

The fingers probe, feel, as they slide smoothly up your body…the woman's soft hands stop their massaging and slide down…

They connect their hands over your chest…slowly lifting them, you notice something…you feel it more than you see it…but once you open your eyes, there's no mistaking it…the same urge you feel…mirrored in their eyes, as they lose themselves for a second in one another's gaze…somehow you know what comes next…

Still holding hands, they part from you and make their way towards the bed…the fiery redhead throws you a seductive smile over her shoulder…you swallow hard in anticipation…

They stand by the bed for a few seconds, still staring at each other…then she sits, slowly, her beautiful figure moving flawlessly…she looks up at him, patiently, her hair falling around her face…her brown eyes glisten in the light…

Hesitating, on purpose or not, you don't know, he takes a seat down next to her…he puts hand on her thigh…it starts sliding excruciatingly slowly…back and forth…the fingers of his hand venture beneath the hem of the dress for the briefest of seconds…you can feel your breath quicken with hers…you stare, transfixed, not daring to even blink…

The ministrations continue…the hand slides up her torso, memorizing every curvature of her silhouette…comes to rest at her shoulder, just over the strap of the dress…the fingers play with the strap, caressing her skin simultaneously…you feel the same chills going down your spine, as your hand involuntarily wanders to your own shoulder…

Handling the strap with care, he slides it off…it slips down her arm, coming to rest near the elbow…they pause for a bit, his hand still caressing her upper arm…but then…

You see it…want it…their lips meet in a ravenous kiss…their breathing intensifies, as you hear it, feel it…their tongues fight against one another…their beings, yearning to become one…

The actions become more haphazard and passionate…you notice, wide-eyed…shivering with anticipation…the other strap comes loose…how, you did not see exactly…the thin fabric of the dress slides down easily…slowly…you lick your lips, wanting...needing… you cannot tear your eyes away…

Bare-naked to the waist…your attention is captured by the beauty of her form…the flawless fluidity of her curves and movements…you see her hands, caressing his masculine form…you desperately want to see more…your own appetite begins to grow as you watch… thoughts, reason…all leave…instinct rules now…she practically rips the shirt from his torso in one sudden motion…

The twilight rays seep into the room…they reflect from his back and her body…it is as if a glow surrounds them…guttural moans escape her, as he kisses along her neck…you see his head bent down, hers thrown back…you feel the heat of the trail of fire his lips leave on her…as if you were in her place…

You see her lie down, pulling him with her…the mattress creaks slightly under their combined weight…you clench your fists, and your foot begins to tap once more…this might turn out really hot, you think to yourself…

Your thoughts are accurate…one of his hands works up and down her body, caressing, massaging…her labored breathing signifies the intensifying waves of pleasure that ripple through her…yet, your heart seems to beat in sync with hers…you cannot help, but imagine that it's you under that body of his…

He has not ceased leaving paths of passion either…sloping towards her chest, he's playing, teasing with his tongue…you shudder, your breath hitches, and you hold it…hold it…his fingers take over, stroking and teasing some more…you breath out and instinctively…her back arches…a louder moan, almost a squeal of pleasure, escapes her throat…you feel hot and sweaty all over, imagining, watching…

Her hands are sprawled on the bed…you feel as powerless as her…at the mercy of the ministrations…you shiver more violently, your thighs rub against one another…yet you know, and feel, that resisting it is futile…slowly, surely, you're giving into it…

You see her knickers, neatly sliding off…you swallow hard…your heart beats wildly…they're both completely naked by now…the dress lies forgotten on the floor, amidst a pair of pants, black shirt and another pair of underwear…

She takes his head in her arms, and pushes him down, down…you know what's coming…those lips work their magic on her center…she screams his name, her fingers still entwined in his hair…you sit still, listening, watching…you still feel hotter and hotter…slightly dampened hair covers your forehead, and your breath comes in short rasps, as you continue to watch…convulsions shake her body…her eyes are closed, head still thrown back, sounds of immense pleasure escaping her every second…

One of his arms is wrapped around her leg…his head comes up, and his hand slips down to take its place…your eyes and mind cloud…in one instant, you make eye contact with her…her gaze is distant, wistful…yet powerful, beckoning, _daring_, even, you vaguely register…it all lasts a moment…an eternal moment that brings a new sense of fulfillment within you…as if you were in her place…

His free hand has embraced her, controlling her…she is at his mercy…a grimace of satisfactions instinctively comes across her beautiful face…you watch, mesmerized…you feel your free hand start to wander, closer and closer…inside, you crave, _want…_to feel the same…to experience the passion…to be where she is…but you are…her misty eyes…they tell all…make you feel what she feels…

You're loose, relaxed…summoning any strength is impossible…you wander what he will do next…but you know…still you want to see…

He pauses for the briefest of moments…quickly turning his head in your direction, he catches you staring…your eyes move of your own accord and lock with his…a knowing grin breaks across his face…and he still watches you…you flush brilliantly, and you hold your breath, waiting…a cold shiver runs through you…what will he do?

Still smiling, he mouths, "Watch", and you barely nod…a thrill rocks through you…your tongue runs over your somewhat slightly parted lips…"Make me yours!" you hear her say huskily…the mere voice seems to turn you on even more…

"As you wish," he whispers with a slight smile…you tremble all over, as a ravenous need…desire…overcomes you suddenly…you feel charged, _hungry_…you want the _satisfaction_…

He does not wait…the powerful thrust takes a mere second…she shudders with the pleasure…that certain moan escapes her…you bite your lip down, trying to resist…yet, your eyes are hopelessly drawn…you remember to breathe out, but the relief is only temporary…

He withdraws, before going at it again…your skin tingles, feels both hot and cold…you hear her gasp again, and you feel a gasp of your own escape your throat…as if you can feel what she is feeling, experiencing…the passion builds, the intensity making you want to explode…

A rhythm establishes itself…faster and faster…a climax approaches…you see the sweat on her forehead…his body glistens with it…their eyes are closed…they're absorbed in a world of their own…

Unknowingly, your own slowly flutter shut…the convulsions that rock her body…you imagine them, nearly feel them…your breathing becomes more ragged, as you continue to watch them with half closed eyes…your lips are dry, and you lick them once more…

Your hands are shaking…you wait for the moment…they cannot go any faster…the air is electric with their passion…her back is arched…an audible groan issues from her with each stroke…she's left at his mercy…your left hand wanders to your inner thigh…tingling all over, you alone are barely holding on…

He collapses against her, breathing heavily…you release a breath you realize you've been holding…she in turn takes a deep breath, finally relaxing…

They lie, motionless, for several more minutes…you're on tenterhooks, uneasy, waiting…

Then she slowly turns her head, and meets your eyes…she smiles…you mechanically return the jest…you still can't think straight…she winks at him, and his head turns too…he fixes you with a curious glance…the mere way he looks at you…your heart beats madly…

Sitting up, they patiently dress…all the while throwing you suggestive glances…you can't help but blush furiously every time they do…why do they have to torture you so!

He stands up slowly, and takes a few steps in your direction…he kneels down in front of you…his actions take you by surprise, and you wonder…somehow your heart still beats wildly…he reaches up until his face is right in front of yours…

A soft kiss lands on your lips…you drink in the pleasure, and try to respond…but he parts before you can do so…"Till next time," you feel his hot breath on your ear as he whispers it…he lingers for a few seconds…an indistinguishable sound escapes your throat, and you nod vigorously…

"Good", he says again.

They walk out the door…you remain sitting, and a smile graces your face…yes, till next time…

**A/N Burning still? Ice and review pads will be on the hooks to your right…help yourself when you catch your breath... ;)**


End file.
